Y A N D E R E
by FlooKim88
Summary: Gadis yang ku cintai ini bukanlah seorang monster, aku—Uchiha Itachi yakin akan hal itu, karna kata monster saja tak cukup mendeskripsikan sosoknya. [For Event LOVE4INO / Gemini / 1]
Jam masih berdetak melantunkan detik yang bergerak lambat, menunjukkan pukul tujuh yang masih terlalu pagi untuk menjadi waktu beraktivitas anak—anak Konoha High School. Dua orang gadis yang merupakan salah satu murid KHS tengah melangkah bersama di sepanjang koridor kelas.

"Hei kau sudah dengar 'kan soal komanya senpai kita yang bernama Sasori itu lima bulan yang lalu?"

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Sampai sekarang belum ada keterangan kan siapa yang sudah menyerangnya?"

"Ku rasa juga begitu,"

"Apa kau tau gosip tentang murid dari kelas 3A bernama Uchiha Itachi? Jangan-jangan pelakunya orang yang sama!"

"Aku belum dengar beritanya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Astaga, kau ini—bodoh sekali! Jadi kau tidak tau kalau sudah tiga hari pemuda Uchiha itu menghilang?"

"Ohh senpai berhati dingin itu ya? Menghilang bagaimana

"Katanya ia diculik!"

"Apa? Kau gila? Mana ada penculik yang mau dengan korban bermuka datar sepertinya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi beredar kabar ia bertengkar dengan adiknya, Sasuke. Apa mungkin . . . "

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Mana mungkin Sasuke menculik kakaknya sendiri!"

"Tapi katanya Sasuke juga sempat tak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari tepat dihari Itachi-senpai mulai absen."

"Psstt! Itu kekasihnya 'kan?"

Dua orang gadis itu melirik sosok gadis yang berjalan menunduk dengan mata sembab yang membengkak, di saku kirinya ada sebuah sapu tangan yang tersembul keluar dengan rajutan kupu-kupu berwarna kuning di sudutnya, sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap dua orang gadis itu cukup lama dan berlalu dari sana.

"Ino!" ada seorang gadis bercepol dua yang segera mendekati gadis tersebut dan merangkulnya.

"Hei, apa ada perkembangan?"

Gadis itu terlihat menahan tangisnya dan menggeleng, membuat beberapa orang menaruh iba padanya.

"Ia pasti terpukul sekali ya 'kan?"

Ya. Tentu saja.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **YANDERE**

 **Disclamaire : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, Dark fic, Death—chara!, etc.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ooc, and Crack-pairing.**

 **For Event LOVE4INO / Gemini / 1**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Duk.

Pemuda berparas tampan itu merasakan terjangan diperutnya dengan keras, sepatu seseorang tengah menendangnya namun ia tak berdaya untuk meronta ataupun hanya sekedar menyingkirkan sepatu itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara merdunya menyapa gendang telinga Itachi, namun untuk membuka matapun rasanya sangat berat.

Sudah berapa lama ia disini?

Itachi mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, ia merasakan nyeri yang membuat punggungnya merasakan dinginnya lantai marmer dibawahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat merasakan jambakan kuat di surai hitamnya, sosok itu tertawa mengerikan.

"Ita~kun sudah bangun?" ia terbahak lagi, kali ini mendang kaki tak bertenaga Itachi dengan kasar. Itachi berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk sadar dari biusan orang itu, ia melihat sapu tangan terkibar di depannya—berwarna putih dengan lambang ukiran kupu-kupu kuning di sudutnya dan kemudian ia bisa mencium wangi sesuatu yang belakangan ini terus melemahkan organ tubuhnya.

Sebuah obat bius.

"Hhhhh—" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat saat indera pernapasannya kembali ditutup dan aroma menyengat yang membuat kepalanya pusing itu kembali tercium.

"Hhhhhppfft!" Dan selanjutnya kesadaran Itachi kembali di ambil alih oleh alam bawah sadarnya, namun ia sempat mengucapkan satu bait nama dengan lirih. "Ino. . ."

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Saat dingin mulai merayapi punggung berbalutkan satu seragam tipis yang belum berubah sejak tiga hari terakhir itu, membuat kesadaran Itachi berhasil terkumpul. Ia mencoba menggerakan kedua tangannya yang dirantai dan tersambung pada sebuah gelang besi tebal yang membuatnya ngilu dan tak bisa bergerak banyak, bahkan kakinya pun diikat oleh sebuah tali yang terasa berat. Ia tak tahu tempat apa ini karna tak ada apapun di ruangan lembab dan dingin ini selain lilin yang diletakan pada tabung lempengan besi yang tertempel pada dinding ruangan, hanya itu. Tentu saja—ditambah dengan dirinya.

Dan ini menyedihkan.

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan kondisinya menjadi semenyedihkan ini, dua tahun yang lalu ia hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang menaruh minat pada teman sekelas adiknya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ia adalah gadis berambut pirang panjang bermata sejernih telaga yang sangat manis. Itachi mulai merasa tertarik padanya dan akhirnya bisa merebut perhatian gadis itu setelah empat bulan berhasil mendekatinya.

Sasori—teman baiknya dan juga Izuna—sepupu jauhnya sempat memperingati Itachi bahwa ada sedikit hal yang aneh pada diri kekasihnya, tapi dasarnya bebal Itachi malah hanya menganggap ucapan mereka tak lebih dari gigitan nyamuk di bokongnya.

Mereka bilang Ino itu ' _kelam_ ', ia aneh, dan ada beberapa sikap yang terasa di buat-buat olehnya.

 _Hell ya_! Ia berpikir mungkin saja ada kesalahpahaman tentang pandangan orang-orang dengan Inonya, toh saat pertama kali melihat Ino bertamu ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama adiknya dan beberapa teman lainnya, ia tampak baik-baik saja di mata Itachi.

Bahkan jauh lebih baik ketimbang adiknya yang tak pernah menggunakan ekspresi merajuk yang kadang di tunjukan Ino, tapi tidak mungkin juga sih Sasuke mau melakukannya meskipun rambut—sok—keren miliknya berubah jadi pantat ayam beneran. Itachi menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya, aah sejak kapan ia jadi pelawak macam ini? Rasanya tidak lucu.

Tapi hei—apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang pun sama sekali tidak lucu. Itachi memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke sekarang, apa ia akan tetap memasang wajah datar temboknya yang sangat dicintainya tersebut? Apa Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya?

Itachi menghela napasnya, mengamati langit-langit kusam dari ruangan ini sebelum akhirnya ia mendengarkan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Itachi menahan napasnya.

Dan dua hari yang lalu—kalau ia tak salah mengingat, ia hanyalah seorang remaja yatim—piatu biasa yang memiliki seorang adik kecil yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya dan juga seorang gadis yang sudah setahun lebih berstatus menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hallo Ita—kun." Sosok itu muncul dari balik pintu dan tersenyum manis, rambut pirangnya terlihat lebih berkilauan terkena timpaan cahaya lilin.

"I—ino,"

—kekasih yang ternyata seorang phsyco. Kekasihnya yang selama ini menampakan senyum polos padanya, kekasihnya yang telah mencekokinya beberapa obat tidur yang dicampur pada teh hijau yang ia suguhkan hingga Itachi tak sadarkan diri tiga hari yang lalu.

"Loh? Kenapa nada suaramu begitu? Kau tak suka aku mengunjungimu?" ia berkata dengan nada main-main, gadis itu menyeringai keji.

"Kau tau tidak kenapa hari ini aku bahagia?" gadis itu berjongkok tepat di sisinya, ia menampilkan senyum lebar yang awalnya sangat Itachi sukai. Tapi sekarang, Itachi bahkan sangsi bahwa ia bisa merasakan apapun pada gadis di hadapannya ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain tebak-tebakan?"

DUAGH!

Itachi mengerang saat merasakan kepala bagian belakangnya kembali menghantam dinginnya lantai.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tak menjawabku hah?" Ino berseru marah dihadapannya.

DUGH!

Kepala bagian belakang Itachi kembali menghantam lantai dengan keras. "Oh, aku tahu—"

BUGH!

Lagi, Ino menghantamkan kepala kekasihnya tanpa perasaan. "Kau sedang memikirkan—"

DUAGH!

Kali ini bahkan daya hantamannya lebih kuat. "SI JALANG ITU HUH?"

Itachi tak bisa menjawabnya, ia terlalu sibuk meresapi pening yang mendadak menyerangnya. "Berhenti—Ino—" bisiknya lemah.

Ino tertawa cekikikan. Ia lalu menyentuhkan tangannya dipipi Itachi pelan, pelan, sangat pelan dan membuat Itachi merasakan firasat yang tak nyaman.

"Kau tau? Kau ini kejam sekali Ita—koi~" Ino mengerucutkan bibirmya, wajahnya berubah sendu. "Kenapa kau mengkhianati ku?"

Itachi merasakan dadanya berdebar tak menentu saat jemari lembut itu menelusuri rahangnya hingga membuat sudut hatinya menyusut.

"Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sakura, Ino." terangnya.

Ino menarik tangannya kembali dan kali ini bertanya dengan raut dingin, "begitu?"

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat, mengamati raut wajah gadisnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

"Che!"

BUK!

Ino menginjak dada Uchiha sulung di hadapannya dan kemudian duduk di atas perut pemuda itu. "Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku hah?" Dan barulah Itachi melihat benda apa yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik punggung gadis itu.

Sebuah pisau dapur yang mengkilat dan terlihat masih baru.

"Lima hari yang lalu kau pergi berdua dengannya 'kan?" Ino memainkan pisau itu di tangannya, sesekali menggores tipis kulit arinya sendiri.

Itachi mengulang kembali kejadian lima hari yang lalu, sebenarnya ia hanya mengantarkan Sakura—yang merupakan manajer basket di klubnya untuk pulang karna sudah hampir larut malam. Hanya itu, tapi karna itu ia lupa bahwa Ino menunggunya di gerbang sekolah, ia jadi kebingungan harus mengantar siapa karna saat itu Itachi hanya membawa motor sportnya.

Itachi tentu saja jadi tak enak pada kekasihnya, namun Ino saat itu malah hanya tersenyum dan bilang ia akan pulang bersama sahabat karibnya saja—Tenten yang masih ada di ruangan klub wushunya dan hari itupun berlalu tanpa kejadian yang ganjil . . . Sampai kemudian hari ini datang.

Inikah sosok Ino yang sebenarnya? Apakah ia seorang monster? Itachi tak menduga Ino memiliki sisi seperti ini, meskipun ia acapkali berbicara dengan nada main-main.

'Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan yang lain,'

'Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau selingkuh Itachi,'

'Aku berani bertaruh akan mencukil matamu kalau kau menggoda wanita lain.'

Itachi tak menyangka kalau itu bukan candaan melainkan ancaman.

"Kami hanya pulang bersama," ujar Itachi lagi, Ino tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata dengan nada sarkas, "lalu kenapa ia meminta nomor ponselmu yang baru padaku hm?"

Onyx Itachi memicing mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Apakah nomor ponselmu yang lama sudah rusak?"

"Ap—Aaaaaaaaarrrrgh!" Itachi meraung saat gadis itu menancapkan pisau itu ke pundaknya. "I—ino—" Ia menutup matanya sendiri, rasanya perih dan panas—seperti terbakar. Itachi merasakan napasnya tersenggal.

Ino cekikikan dan kemudian berkata, "Oh iya, aku lupa kalau ponselmu sudah lama mati karna ku buang." Ia berujar dengan nada santai sekali, membuat Itachi mengertakan gerahamnya.

"Lalu ia tiba-tiba datang padaku dan menanyakan 'apakah Itachi—kun mempunyai nomor ponsel yang lain selain yang lama'? Aaah dia perhatian sekali dan kurasa darahnya pasti sangat manis~"

"Kau! Kau gila!" geramnya tak terima, ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya yang terantai meskipun itu percuma saja.

"Ya, aku memang gila 'kan?" Ino mencengkram dagu Itachi lalu melumat bibirnya dengan ganas dan terburu-buru, melumatnya kasar dan sesekali mengigit bibir Itachi dengan kuat. Itachi tak membalas ciuman itu sama sekali, ia menatap kosong manik aquamarine yang sangat ia gilai tersebut, lalu setelah dirasanya cukup Ino melepaskan pangutan itu dengan pelan. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain?" desisnya tajam.

Itachi menahan ringisan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tak mau tau apa yang terjadi pada Sasori~kun eeh Itachi?"

"Kau—juga mencelakakan Sasori?" suara Itachi tercekik di akhir, ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis di hadapannya.

"Ne Ita~koi," kata Ino dengan tatapan polosnya. "Aku melakukan ini padanya."

Clap!

Ia menusuk lengan atas Itachi, menekannya dan kemudian menggerakan mata pisau itu, membawanya membentuk garis yang memanjang dan segera mengeluarkan darah.

"Aaaaaaarrrggghhh!"

Bahkan kata monster aja tak cukup untuk mengekspresikan eksistensi gadis ini.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Kepala yang terasa berat dengan wangi darah yang terasa menusuk, mata yang tertutup namun masih terjaga. Itachi sekuat tenaga menatap sosok yang terduduk diatas perutnya dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Itu sakit kan Itachi?" sang gadis tertawa dan kemudian kembali menggoreskan pisaunya pada lengannya.

"Aaargh!" Itachi kembali merasakan panas terbakar dilengannya.

"Sakit 'kan sayang?" desis Ino sembari tersenyum senang, " heheheHahahahHAHAHAHAHAAHA,"" ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kerasnya. "Hahahahhahahh—hiks...hikss...kau tega sekali padaku Itachi— jahat..sekali..hikss hiks," tawanya berubah menjadi isakan panjang yang mengisi ruangan itu. Ia menunduk dengan airmata yang berjatuhan mengenai dada Itachi.

Itachi ikut merasakan airmatanya menetes meskipun sedikit.

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini," pintanya lirih.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap airmata Itachi yang mengalir pelan di paras tampannya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan,

Duagh!

Ia membenturkan kepala Itachi ke permukaan lantai dengan kasar.

"Kau menangis untuk siapa ha?"

 _Duagh!_

Itachi merasakan lagi pening disekujur kepalanya.

 _Duagh!_

"Katakan Itachi! Kau menangis untuk kekasihmu, Yamanaka Ino atau gadis jalang itu ha?" teriak Ino sembari mencekik leher Itachi dengan kuat.

"Ng..le..passhh Ino—" suara lirih Itachi tergantikan dengan bungkaman bibir Ino lagi di atas bibirnya, Ino benar-benar menyiksanya dengan cara mencegah pasokan oksigen memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

"Tidak mau," bisik Ino tajam. "Nanti kau bisa berlari pergi dariku," katanya dan kemudian ia menarik tangan kanannya dari leher Itachi.

"Kau itu milikku, Uchiha Itachi," Ino menarik rambut Itachi, menuntun kepala pria itu mendongak dan kemudian Itachi merasakan rasa terbakar yang terasa mengoyak dadanya.

Rasa sakit yang bahkan tidak dapat membuat lidahnya menyuarakan apa yang ia rasakan.

 _CRAP!_

Dan saat itu juga, dunia memburam dimata Itachi.

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum senang menatap merahnya sesuatu yang kini ada di genggamannya, ia tertawa dan menggoyangkannya di depan wajah pria yang sudah tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

"Dengan begini, detak jantungmu hanya milikku kan?" Ia memeluk benda yang merupakan organ jantung kekasihnya itu ke depan dadanya, tertawa kecil dan membiarkan dirinya di basahi merahnya darah di sana-sini.

"Kau tau aku mencintaimu 'kan?" tanyanya lalu menitikan setetes airmata.

"Aku tau kau juga sangat mencintaiku Uchiha Itachi,"

Lalu senyuman manis di bibir pinkish itu mengembang tanpa penyesalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Err(?) O^O A—apa ini?

Kenapa pembukaan ffku malah gloomy begini? Kenapa Bang 'tachi di nistakan di ff ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?—ett dah malah nyanyi—T_T *maafkan saya Bang 'tachi—maafkan istri keduamu yang kece ini #ditendang ~xD Oke kapan-kapan Floo bakal buat ItaIno yang sweet~ (suer deh jangan cincang Floo please~)

Mungkin memang agak terkesan awkward ya? Tapi tiba-tiba aja kepengen buat Ino yang agak phsyco #plak ini sih bukan sedikt phsyco lagi namanya - -a

Aku sengaja buat ini pendek biar masalahnya ga berlarut-larut ya? Kalau di panjangin takutnya malah melipir kemana-mana (secara ini penulisnya hobby melipiran)

 **Samarinda 18 Maret 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
